


Thirty-first story, “The Stepfather.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Murder, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Dysfunctional Family, Evil geniuses, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Murder Wives, No Beta, Organized Crime, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Partners in Crime, Peter Parker is a Mess, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killer Tony Stark, Serial Killers, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Tony, Stepfather, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark-centric, criminal Tony, no beta we die like men, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Anthony did not achieve the idealized family that almost everyone has: a wife and many children; however, in the end, he got his goal of being a father.From that moment on, they were father and son, Tony and Peter."---------------------------------Prompt #30:  (Serial) Killer AU...¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Thirty-first story, “The Stepfather.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the film with the same name, "The Stepfather (2009.)" However, I remind you that it is inspired by-, not a recreation of-.

Nobody teaches you how to be a parent. There are guidebooks and basic rules of how to be a father or a mother, but the reality is that you learn by experimenting.

He never took a parenting course, but he is certain that being a father is his reason to exist. The man only wants a wife and children; he has it all, a good job, money and a charming personality that makes anyone enchant.

However, not everything is as it seems.

This man remembers his childhood, living in a big, cold house with a busy mother and an abusive father. He promised himself he would not be like them.

No, Anthony would be an outstanding, loving and protective father.

There is a minor detail to this story; this man, however, is infertile. When he found out, his heart just broke into pieces. But that is not an obstacle to accomplishing his goal of being a father, of course not.

If he is unable to have children on his own, he merely must find them.

This is the moment Anthony begins to experiment.

He is well aware that he is a boyfriend material for any lady; he is an attractive man, with money and a funny character. Everything a woman could wish for, especially those who are widows or divorced, those women are the most vulnerable to falling for his enchantments; each one of them, desperate to forget a previous bad relationship, trying to move forward and to get a new opportunity at love; a new opportunity to provide a father figure to their children.

When she met _Emily Keener_, she already had a twelve-year-old son named _Harley _and an eight-year-old little girl called _Kelly_. For most people, dating someone who already has children is just unpleasant; for Anthony, it is gratifying. These children were abandoned by their father and he feels sorry for them, so he is willing to be their new dad.

But the plan was not successful. He married Emily soon after and they seemed like the perfect family he was looking for.

It does not matter, he will continue experimenting and he will continue searching without losing hope.

The second woman is a beautiful red-haired named _Pepper_; she is an attractive and responsible businesswoman. Her husband died about three years ago, and she was left widowed with a cute five-year-old daughter called _Morgan_. They were both adorable, just what he was looking for; a lovely daughter and a sexy woman. He married again with the fantasy of being a father for life.

But luck was not on his side- _again_.

They say the third time is a charm; then he will not give up.

The third woman is divorced. _Mary Fitzpatrick_ is a highly clever woman, and her fourteen-year-old teenage son, _Peter_, is simply _perfect_.

Mary is an ideal combination both of Emily and Pepper; she is equally humorous, accountable and attractive. Peter, however, is what really caught Anthony´s eyes. The boy is respectful, responsible for his duties and with the wit passed on from his mother.

Maybe, just maybe, this time he can have the family he craves so badly.

But an _inconvenience_ made all to waste.

Anthony has no complaints about Mary and Peter, they are perfect for the ideal family he wants to build, but Mary's ex-husband is a problem. _Richard Parker_ is a nuisance; he takes out all his inner anger.

The man hates the way Peter prefers his biological father over him; or how Mary still has that kind of affectionate look when she talks to her former partner. Everything gives him mixed feelings.

So he decides to settle the matter on his own.

Anthony always changed his name each time he murdered a new family; his first name was _Walter_, then _Collins_ and now _Edward_. He never revealed his real name, he was never _Anthony_.

_“Ed?”_ said the boy; the man was not expecting Peter to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It is a shame; he says to himself, he really likes Peter.

He remembers when he knocked and stabbed Emily nonstop until she died, or how the knife went in and out of Kelly and Harley's little bodies. He cried for those kids for a whole week, but he was able to get over it somehow.

When he choked Pepper and Morgan, it was harder than he thought it would be. Both females were too lovely to die, but he simply could not help but feel that as they stopped breathing, it was charming too. For Pepper and Morgan, he cried over two weeks.

He almost lost hope, but when he met Peter and Mary, his positivity was restored.

The man did not want to be kind in killing Richard Parker, but he had to be quiet and fast, so he opted to inject him a poison. Anthony would have wanted to torture him for days, burn him, cut him, tear him apart but he knew it was not the smartest option when the crime was being committed in the same place where Mary and Peter are staying.

Peter started running like a baby reindeer; he looked adorable being scared. His tears fell as he tried to escape from the man, but the boy failed to evade the bullet, right in his leg. The man always began by taking the lives of the mothers, and at the end of the children. It was his rule; first, he must kill the grown-ups slowly and painfully so that the children can die quickly and with precision. For that very reason, he tied Peter in a chair, expecting Mary to arrive in order to finish his task.

When **Harley** saw his mother stabbed to death, the boy shouted, _"You fucking asshole, you sick bastard!"_

When **Morgan** saw her mother stopping to breathe, the little girl sobbing nonstop said, _"I'm scared; leave my mommy, leave her!."_

When **Peter** saw his mother's body filled with bullets and blood, Peter neither begged nor cried, but instead said, _"It's a shame, she was a good mother.”_

To Anthony's surprise, Peter stopped crying and he began to burst out laughing_. "I thought you'd never do it! I was getting tired of waiting," _he said to keep laughing.

Edward, no, Anthony, did not achieve the idealized family that almost everyone has: a wife and many children; however, in the end, he got his goal of being a father.

From that moment on, they were **_father and son_**, **_Tony and Peter_**.

* * *

* * *

* * *

<strike>lol daddy ur hot </strike>

<strike> </strike>

**;D**

**Author's Note:**

> It needed a twisted, sick and dark ending, otherwise, it is not worthy to be mine ~


End file.
